A Love Between Magic
by Yoei
Summary: A young Summoner meets a Weist(Half Wizard haf Preist) and instantly falls in love.
1. The First Meeting

This is a story of a game my boyfriend and I play. You might not know it cause its not a game you really buy but anyways it'll be interesting teehee  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Ages nor will I ever.  
  
It was a crispy new morning as Alexandrya was still lying in her bed. Her bed covers up over her red cheeks as the  
  
sun came to greet her through the window. She shut her eyes closed trying to keep the light form penetrating through  
  
but failed to do so. Her eyes opened to the bright sun, sitting up and stretching. A loud yawn left her small yet juicy  
  
mouth, Oh why must I have to wake up so early... I've had so many days without rest... She pushed away the bed  
  
covers and stumbled off the bed hitting the ground. Oww...guess I'm still not fully awake either... She got back onto  
  
her feet and walked over to the dresser grabbing a short white dress with beautiful flower scenery cascaded on the tips  
  
of her dress. She slipped it on and made sure it had a perfect fit in every spot. She then grabbed a velvet red cloak and  
  
tied it around her neck as it fell down slowly blowing with the small current that came from the window. I'm surprised  
  
this dress is still perfectly new after all those fights I've been in. Her delicate feet walked over to the pantry as she sat  
  
on the soft cushioned chair and began combing her long silky black hair. How long had it been since I last left my  
  
hometown? I would have to say about a year or so. I wonder if anyone there would recognize me if I were to go back.  
  
But why would I want to go back? To be criticized because I was girl? To have everyone try and lower my spirits and  
  
tell me I'm not good to use magic or even handle a sword? My brother could do it so why couldn't I? Anger grew  
  
through her as she slammed her hand on the pantry and then tapped her long red fingernails on the windowsill. She let  
  
in a breath of fresh air, her eyes wondering off into the horizon. I would never go back to that place even if it were the  
  
last place on EARTH...actually it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Then I can show them all what I've become. The  
  
thought ran through her mind, an evil smirk appearing on her face. Then they would all be in shock of how powerful I've  
  
grown, especially now that I can use fire and summon creatures. A chuckle escaped her mouth as the sun fully rose  
  
from the mountains afar. I'll wait a bit longer then I'll return to those scumbags and show them what I am now. She  
  
walked out the door and closed it behind her. Then my family will surely be proud of me and I'll never be criticized  
  
again. My brother would surely be jealous of me. Haha that's what they will get. She paid the clerk and walked out of  
  
the inn into the fresh air. Yeah... I'll show them.  
  
Alex, short for Alexandrya, began walking north not really knowing where she was headed. Well actually, she  
  
doesn't even know where she is. She just wanders the world in search of something. She still remembers the day she  
  
met that Oracle. The old woman dressed in a purple cloak, her raggedy old voice crackling something about a man. A  
  
man and me together never actually thought about it, though I doubt a man would ever love a wanderer as I...A frown  
  
crept into her lips as she stared at all the happy couples passing by. But, I never loved anyone in my entire life. I  
  
haven't even been in contact with a man since the last time I left my hometown. A small sigh escaped as she ran into a  
  
man who was standing in the middle of the road. "Oh I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She  
  
smiled and bowed in apology. "Yeah sure, you were just trying to get a better look at the fight." The man snorted out  
  
and continued his ravaging attack to try and get a closer look. There's a fight going on? I wonder what started it. As her  
  
curiosity took over she bent down a bit and began slithering through the crowd of people eventually making it to the  
  
front. When she looked at the two fighters her eyes shot back at one specifically. It was a priest ... or was it a wizard.  
  
As she said that she knew exactly what he was, a Weist. He was tall, dark and handsome. His brown eyes had a  
  
mesmerizing feeling to them as if she were going to be swallowed into him. Sea blue hair swayed in the wind as he  
  
stood there staring at the thief before him. "Give me back the money you stole, I really don't wish to hurt you." He said  
  
in a semi-deepish voice that was also quite soothing. "I didn't steal anything from you weist you must've wasted the  
  
money and not even know." He said in a slick way his eyebrow arched mainly meaning he was lying. Of all the  
  
traveling I've done I definitely know when a thief is lying. "You lie, now if you would be as so kind to hand it over-?!"  
  
The thief ran towards him trying to stab him in the stomach. Luckily he noticed and dodged the slow attack. There's no  
  
way that thief can beat him unless he uses something to blind him and at that moment the thief did exactly as she  
  
thought. He threw a smoke bomb down to the ground and the Weist was smothered in smoke. Then the smoke spread  
  
through the crowd and everyone shield their eyes. Oh man I can't see anything! She stumbled around trying to find  
  
where she was but once she opened her eyes all she felt was a sharp blade pierce her stomach. The pain in her  
  
stomach was sharp but this was not new to her. She's had greater wounds through her journey. Rage swelled up into  
  
her as she took her staff from her back and swung it at the thief knocking him senseless. "Ugh... you stupid idiot! You  
  
throw a smoke bomb then can't even notice who your hitting!" She yelled at the semi-conscious thief laying on the  
  
floor. She walked over to him and grabbed the money he had stolen. Once she did that the smoke had cleared away  
  
and everyone was staring at her. She felt a big fatigue come over her then looked down at the wound. It seemed to be  
  
losing more blood then usual. Her head started spinning as she closed her eyes and her body collapsed. "Poor girl  
  
having to get involved." The young man picked her up carrying her away in his arms. "What are you doing kidnapping  
  
the girl?" "No... I'm taking her to my house to heal her... that wound is quite deeper then I thought." The young man  
  
continued walking as the peasant stared at him with a dumbfounded face. The crowd dispersed as he continued to  
  
walk north.  
  
Heh heh go go chapter two NOW NOW!! Lol REVIEW'S PLEASE!!! 


	2. Love and Disaster

Heh heh here's the next chapter!! Read it and stop reading what I say lol j.k. Hope your really enjoying this!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Ages nor will I ever.  
  
Huh? W-Where am I? W-What is this place? She sat up from a bed and looked around. She was in a small cabin.  
  
Nicely decorated with flowers and artwork. Everything neatly put in place and tons of books perfectly arranged on the  
  
shelves. When she looked down she noticed she was now wearing baggy shorts and a tight white shirt. Then she  
  
looked past all this she saw the weist from earlier today coming towards her. Her heart began to beat rapidly as he got  
  
closer and closer to her. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself bringing the blanket up to her nose once he was  
  
in reach of her. He slowly stripped the blanket off her hands and moved her shirt up to revealing the wound was no  
  
longer there. He smiled warmly, "Sorry that you got involved, I didn't think anything would happen to anyone but it  
  
seems I was wrong from the beginning." "It's quite alright... it wasn't your fault at all. You have no reason to be  
  
apologizing to me it is I who should be apologizing to you." She smiled warmly and nodded her head in thanks. "It was  
  
really nothing, it was my fight and you got hurt I'm glad I got you here in time to heal that wound. Are you hungry?" His  
  
hand slowly lowered her shirt and his eyes wandered up her body and toward her face. "Yes I am." He nodded and  
  
walked to the kitchen. Once he was out of site she got up from the bed and began roaming around the house. She still  
  
felt a bit of fatigue from the loose of blood. "If I were you I wouldn't have gotten up. Just because your wound is heal  
  
doesn't mean you've fully regained enough blood to be at full strength." He gently placed the plate on the table and  
  
walked up to her. He gently grabbed her hand with one hand and softly placed his other hand around her waist helping  
  
her walk to the chair even though she could've made it herself. Slowly pulling the chair back he let her sit upon the  
  
chair as he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed an old book from the shelf. She looked down at the plate to see a  
  
delicious chicken smothered in sauce with a bit of mash potatoes and a variety of vegetables. Her hunger swelled up in  
  
her as she gobbled the food up then stopped halfway blushing. How so unproper of me eating like a maniac. He  
  
probably thinks I'm a pig. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and began eating slowly. He did not once look  
  
back from the book he was eating. Not even to stare in her eyes. But why was she hoping he would. Why do I want  
  
him to look at me? For God's sake we just met...but... I still feel as if...he is watching me...though his eyes are not  
  
really on me. She put down the knife and fork slowly wiping the rest of the food off her face. She slid the chair back  
  
trying not to make any noise; of course she didn't want to interrupt his reading. By some luck she made no noise when  
  
sliding back, as she walked over to the fireplace she suddenly froze as his eyes finally met hers. "Enjoy the food?" He  
  
smiled warmly closing the book. "Mmmhmm it was delicious thank you for taking your time to make it for me." "No  
  
problem, after all I always enjoying cooking for a beautiful lady such as yourself." "...ahh...heehee...." Her cheeks  
  
became a deep red as she fiddled around with her a strand of her hair. "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong." "No no not  
  
at all... I thought it was rather sweet of you to say that." She rubbed her left cheek then smiled his way. "Are you  
  
planning to stay here or will you be leaving?" "Well if you don't mind... I'd like to stay here." Her deep blush returned as  
  
she looked up to his eyes then down to the floor. "It's no problem with me... you can sleep in my bed I'll sleep here in  
  
the couch." "Oh no I can't have you give me your bed you sleep in your bed I'll sleep on the couch." She sat down on it  
  
and gave a small glance then a yawn escaped her mouth as she covered it before he could see it. "Heh looks like  
  
someone is sleepy." He let out a warming smile then walked up to her. "Let me escort you to your room my lady?"  
  
"Alexandrya Iraumas, yours?" "Threshroge Kalatica and now that we are acquainted let me take you to your room my  
  
lady Alexandrya." He picked her up gently from the couch carrying her through the house till they eventually made it to  
  
the room. "Here you are my lady your room." He laid her slowly on the bed then looked up her body till he got to her  
  
eyes. "Ahh... I'm sorry... its just ahh umm..." His eyes seemed as if they couldn't wander away from her eyes. "It's  
  
okay Threshy..." She began to get closer and closer but then a though struck through her head, what are you doing  
  
Alex? Are you nuts? You don't even know the guy and your going to kiss him? He also began moving closer but once  
  
he noticed she was backing away he stopped. He got up covering his blushing face. "I think I'll leave you to rest Alex."  
  
He slowly walked away his face still red. "Wait...Thresh!" Ahh... I ruined it. I should've never done that. I probably  
  
made him feel so horrible he did it. I should go and apologize to him. Or... maybe... not... Her eyes slowly closed as  
  
she drifted away into a dream.  
  
What was I –thinking-!! Kissing a girl I don't even know. However, those eyes, those lips, that body. How  
  
can I resist her? She's what I've been looking for. I just know it! He walked outside the small cabin looking up into the  
  
sky. The sky was filled completely by the shining gems as his mind wondered back to Alex's face. He could see her  
  
beautiful face in the stars and her luscious lips. How he wanted her so badly but couldn't dare to do it so early. "How  
  
can I –not- want her?" "Want what?" A low, sweet voice came from behind him. He swiftly turned around knocking  
  
whoever it was down to the ground. "Oww... what did you do that for?" "Oh I'm so sorry Alex... I thought you were a  
  
monster or something..." His eyes once again glanced up and down her body. "What's wrong couldn't sleep?  
  
"Mmmhmm... too much on my mind..." He could see her shivering as he unbuttoned his robe and placed it around her.  
  
"It's chilly out here wouldn't want you to catch a cold." All of a sudden he felt a warmness past through his body and  
  
his lips. She-She's kissing me? I can't believe this... this must be a dream... :It's not a dream Threshy I'm really kissing  
  
you.: His eyes widened as her soft tone past through his mind. How...how are you doing that? :I Can read your  
  
thoughts...now be quiet and kiss me.: As she said that he cleared his mind and slowly kissed her passionately his  
  
hands going under the robe and gently rubbing up and down her back. As they parted their lips her eyes began to tear  
  
a bit. "Why are you crying?" "I...shouldn't be doing this...I don't even know you... I must go!" As soon as she said that  
  
the warmth he once felt was now gone as she ran into the forest. "Alex no not in there!!" He was too late she was no  
  
longer in his sight. What have I done, I must find her she can die out there. She doesn't seem to be strong enough to  
  
handle the monsters out there even with the help of a summon. Anger swelled up in him as the thought of a monster  
  
killing her raged through him. I mist find her as soon as possible. He grabbed his wand; it was completely white with a  
  
floating orb on top and crystals coming out from under the orb. He passed his hand over it as it lit up and he ran into  
  
the forest. This forest is huge how will I find her? Will I be able to find her in time? Panic swelled up in him as he  
  
continued to rush through the forest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP!!!!" A loud scream was heard not to far from  
  
where he was standing. "Alex!!" His pace grew faster as he stop once he saw the horrid sight. A succubus held a  
  
summon in her hands squeezing tightly at the neck, and Alex on the floor hers eyes filled with horror. Then from out of  
  
nowhere another of the seductive creatures appeared in sight coming after Alex. "Ahh!! Groo!!" A beautiful earthly  
  
creature appeared attacking the Succubus. I mist help her...her summons don't seem as if they will last long  
  
enough...and her mp will soon disperse if I don't hurry. As soon as he said that the two summons disappeared as the  
  
two creatures now surrounded Alex. "Ah..Ah...someone help me!!" Tears swelled in her eyes as anger grew in him and  
  
rage took over. "Ard Sal!!" A big triangular swirl of water engulfed the two creatures killing them instantly. As soon as  
  
the creatures were gone he ran up to Alex and grabbed her roughly shaking her a bit. "Alex... Alex! I'm here calm  
  
down...please..." She looked up at him with her mesmerizing eyes her tears drying up. "T-Thresh?" "Yes I'm here..."  
  
"Th-......" Her eyes closed as she fainted in his arms. "Poor thing...first me then the succubus attack her..." He picked  
  
her up and walked out the forest.  
  
Chapter three will be up as soon as I get some inspiration from my boyfriend. "REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


End file.
